Aku BenCi Kamu
by Chibi sayoe
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Gaara yang pendiam dan sabar tiba-tiba menjadi pemarah? Mampukah Naruto mengatasi perubahan sikap kekasihnya yang berubah secara tiba-tiba itu?


Summary : Apa jadinya kalau Gaara yang pendiam dan sabar tiba-tiba menjadi pemarah? Mampukah Naruto mengatasi perubahan sikap kekasihnya yang berubah secara tiba-tiba itu?

Rated : M

Pair : NaruGaa

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, BL, BDSM, Rape yang ga' silahkan klik tombol back.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimotoseorang

Fic ini punya Chibi selamanya #jduak

* * *

"Naruto brengsek!" bentak Gaara

Satu kalimat itu terus didengar Naruto sepanjang hari ini. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa kekasihnya berubah seperti itu? Mari kita lihat profik mereka dulu. Uzumaki Naruto adalah mahasiswa kesenian di _Suna University_, sedangkan Sabaku Gaara, yang notabennya adalah kekasih Naruto selama 2 tahun, adalah mahasiswa ekonomi di _Suna University_ juga. Sudah dua hari ini perilaku Gaara berubah. Dulu Gaara adalah pacar yang penyabar dan penyayang apalagi pada Naruto. Namun, dua hari yang lalu tiba-tiba saja sikapnya berubah 180°. Naruto sudah berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara namun hasilnya nihil. Bahakan sekarang dia tidak boleh masuk ke dalam rumah yang sudah mereka tempati bersama selama 6 bulan itu.

"Gaara, buka pintunya. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan sampai kau berubah seperti ini?" menunggu sahutan dari dalam, "Kalau kau diam terus seperti ini, aku tidak akan mengerti. Kita bicarakan baik-baik ya?"

"Pergi kau, penipu!" usir Gaara

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara? Aku menipumu? Kapan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu

CKLEEK…Pintu itu akhirnya dibuka oleh Gaara.

"Kau sudah menduakanku, Naruto?"

"Ya Tuhan, Gaara… Sejak kapan aku menduakanmu? Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Tak pernah terbesit di dalam pikiranku untuk mencintai orang lain, Gaara." Naruto masuk dan memeluk Gaara yang mulai menangis

"Kau bohong."

"Hey, katakan padaku. Mengapa kau bisa mengatakan aku mendua?"

"Dua hari yang lalu, aku melihatmu sedang berpelukan bersama Hinata di taman belakang kampus. Aku tahu, aku tidak boleh menganggumu. Jadi, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi kemarin waktu kau bilang masih sibuk menyelesaikan tugas, aku melihatmu bersamanya lagi. Kau dan dia berpelukan dan…dan…" tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, Gaara mulai menangis

"…"

"Kenapa kau terdiam?"

"…"

"Jawab aku, Naruto."

"…"

"Jika kau memang sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi, mengapa kau tidak memutus…" Gaara terdiam saat Naruto memeluknya lebih erat

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto."

"Tidak akan."

"Aku bilang lepaskan!"

"Tidak." Memeluk kian erat, "Kau tahu, Gaara? Aku sangat senang saat mengetahui kau cemburu pada Hinata. Tapi yang perlu kau tau, dia itu hanya teman sesama fakultas seni saja, Gaara."

"Lalu kenapa kau dan dia selalu berpelukan?"

"Aku hanya terlalu senang saat dia memberikan hadiah untukku."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau mau tahu?"

"Uh_hum."

"Ayo, kita ke kamar dulu." Gaarapun menuruti Naruto menuju ke kamar mereka

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Na…Naruto kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak. Memang sejak kapan aku harus bercanda? Bukannya kau yang ingin tahu hadiah yang diberikan Hinata?"

"Ya, aku memang ingin tahu. Tapi, aku tidak mengira kalau hadiah yang kau terima adalah sextoys ini." Mencoba melepaskan ikatan dipergelangan tangannya

"Hahahaha…Memang aku harus senang karena hadiah lain? Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak akan pernah menerima sesuatu dari orang lain jika itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Gaara-koi…" seringai khas Naruto segera terkembang membuat Gaara bergidik membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Ahhn…nnnmm…hen..tikan…Naru…" pinta Gaara saat Naruto mulai menghisap nipplenya

"Hentikan? Tapi kau sudah tegang begini?" ucap Naruto sebelum memasukkan kejantanan Gaara ke dalam mulutnya

"Ahhhhh…Naru…Mmmnn…Agh…" tubuh Gaara menggelinjang nikmat akibat perbuatan Naruto pada titik sensitive tubuhnya di bawah sana

"Wah…padahal tadi kau menolaknya? Tapi ternyata kau begitu mengharapkan ini ya?"

"AAHHHHGGGTTT!" Gaara tak mampu berkomentar banyak ketika jari telunjuk Naruto menerobos masuk ke lubang Gaara

"Ahhggg…Naru…Sakit…Hnnnmm…" jerit Gaara ketika Naruto memasukkan dua jari lagi sekaligus, menyusul jari lain yang sudah di dalam

"Sssshhh…Nikmati saja, sebentar lagi juga hilang sakitnya…" benar-benar kekasihnya yang satu ini.

Ingin rasanya Gaara menjitak kepala kuning kekasihnya, jika dia tidak berada dalam posisi yang errr… erotis #plaakk (author mupeng kyaaa #dirasengan)

"Kau sempit sekali, Gaara? Apa kau ingin menelanku dengan mulut nakalmu ini?" tanya Naruto sebelum menumbuk titik terdalam Gaara

"AHhhh…Nnnnggghhh…"

"Wah, sudah ketemu ya? Cepet banget ya? Padahal masih pengen lama-lama disini." Ucap Naruto seraya memutar-mutar jarinya

"Na…ahhhnnn…aku…aku sudah…ahhhhgggttt!" Gaara tersentak ketika dia hendak keluar namun Naruto justru memakaikan cock ring pada kejantanan Gaara.

"Permainan baru saja dimulai, Gaara." Gaara bergidik ngeri melihat seringai yang terpampang di wajah Naruto

Beberapa jam kemudian…

"Naahhh… Ruuuhhh… Aku… Sudah tidak kuat…. hhnnnn… aaahhh… haaaahhhhnnn… Aku mohon lepaskan tali ini…" pinta Gaara beruraian air mata

Gaara menangis karena lebih dari 4 jam Naruto hanya bermain-main dengannya saja. Gaara berada dalam posisi tengkurap dengan nipple massager, vibrator dan sebuah cock ring yang membuatnya hampir gila, ia ingin Naruto segera saja menyentuhnya…

"Sabar, Gaara…" ucap Naruto sambil menciumi paha Gaara

"Naruto…"

"Baiklah…" tak tega juga Naruto melihat kekasihnya tampak menderita, iapun segera melepas semua sextoys yang menempel pada Gaara

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHNNNNNNN…" Gaara tak kuasa menahan jeritannya ketika cock ringnya dilepas dan semen segera menyembur dari penisnya.

"Kau begitu menggoda dengan penampilan seperti ini…" memandang Gaara yang tengah belepotan semennya sendiri

"Hahhh…haaahh…" Gaara Nampak mengatur nafasnya

"Kau tau, Gaara? Aku tidak mungkin menduakan cintaku jika kau bisa menggodaku seperti ini tiap kali di atas ranjang." Ujar Naruto yang mendapat cubitan kecil dari Gaara

"Aku benci kau."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Gaara." Kata Naruto sembari langsung memasukkan kejantannya ke dalam lubang Gaara

"AAAAHhhhhnnnn…uuukkkhhhh…"

"Rileks, Gaara. Sebentar lagi pasti kaupun menikmatinya."

"Nnngghhh…hhuuft." Naruto mendiamkan sebentar penisnya agar Gaara bisa membiasakan diri

"Bergeraklah, Naru." Sesuai permintaan Gaara, Narutopun mulai menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya

Awalnya Naruto bergerak secara perlahan-lahan namun semakin lama semakin berubah kecepatannya. Membuat Gaara mendesah kenikmatan.

"Ahhggnnn…Nnnggghhh…Disitu…Lebih keras, Naru." Pinta Gaara, ketika Naruto berhasil menemukan sweetspotnya.

"Kau yang minta, Gaara." Narutopun mulai mengeluarkan penisnya hingga hanya kepalanya yang tersisa di dalam anus Gaara, lalu dengan kecepatan penuh memasukkan kembali hingga ke pangkalnya.

"AAhhhh…nngggghh..aaaahhh…" Gaarapun hanya bisa mendesah nikmat ketika Naruto dengan tepat dan akurat menabrak titik sensitive di dalam tubuhnya.

"Naru…Ahhhhnnn…Ngghhnnn…Akuu…aaahhhhh…" Gaarapun mencapai klimaks untuk yang ke sekian kalinya malam itu

"Ahhhgggnnn…Gaaaraaaa…" Naruto menyemburkan benihnya di dalam tubuh Gaara

Sebenarnya butuh lebih dari sekali ejakulasi agar Naruto bisa menenangkan pejuang kecil di bawah sana. Namun, ketika melihat keadaan Gaara yang namapak akan pingsan jika diteruskan maka Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Kalau kau menuduhku mendua lagi, kau pasti akan mendapat hukuman dariku, Gaara. Hukuman yang lebih dari ini." Ucap Naruto sambil menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua

"Bodoh!"

"Kau memang paling suka jika aku memberimu hukuman kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menyubit pipi Gaara

"Ternyata aku memang BENCI padamu, Naruto." jawab Gaara sembari memeluk Naruto

Tersenyum, "I LOVE U TOO, Gaara."

END

* * *

Wah, chibi baru pertama kali nulis yang rated M

Walau dengan membaca berbagai refrensi tetep aja aneh kalo chibi yang buat

Gimana pendapat minna?


End file.
